


Завтра будет новый день

by Nagini_snake, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с инсайда: «Реквием по Мафусаилу» — допишите эпизоду концовку. Кирк видит отчеты о миссии, которую он не помнит, и ему кажется, что он начинает сходить с ума. Или перемены в личности, как при частичной амнезии, и он начинает меняться. Или вмешательство в разум обнаруживается при следующем медосмотре и Кирка признают негодным к службе, потому что мало ли что там у него изменено. Чем дарковее, тем лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтра будет новый день

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: Уважаемый заказчик, очень сожалею, у меня получился скорее ангст, чем дарк, но все равно искренне надеюсь, что история будет вам по душе.  
> Примечание 2: Цитата в начале текста взята из произведения А. П. Чехова «Верочка».

_Бывает так, что на горизонте мелькнут журавли, слабый ветер донесет их жалобный крик, а через минуту, с какой жадностью ни вглядывайся в синюю даль, не увидишь ни точки, не услышишь ни звука, — так точно люди с их лицами и речами мелькают в жизни и утопают в нашем прошлом, не оставляя ничего больше, кроме ничтожных следов памяти_.  
  
Книга была интересной, но Кирк совершенно не мог сосредоточиться. Второй раз за последние пять минут он ловил себя на том, что смотрит между строк, размышляя о странностях, творившихся сегодня с его старшим помощником. Нет, показатели эффективности работы Спока были, разумеется, на высочайшем уровне, так что никто из команды мостика не подумал бы, что с вулканцем что-то не так. Заподозрить неладное, пожалуй, мог бы только Боунз, но тому на мостике, само собой, делать было нечего: весь день он опекал в лазарете стремительно выздоравливающих от ригеллианской лихорадки членов экипажа. Даже отчет о миссии на Холберг 917-Джи до сих пор не сдал. Как будто риталину для борьбы с инфекцией требуется моральная поддержка главного врача!  
  
Кирк вздохнул, отложил книгу, понимая, что расслабиться не удастся, и снова принялся мысленно перебирать события прошедшего дня.  
  


***

  
  
Утром он проснулся на удивление отдохнувшим и полным сил. Ничего удивительного в этом, конечно, не было: относительно удачное завершение вчерашней вылазки спасло жизни двадцати трех человек и, предположительно, всей остальной команды «Энтерпрайз», так что у капитана был повод для хорошего настроения, и все же… его известное всему Звездному флоту шестое чувство твердило, что причин радоваться у него нет абсолютно. Приняв душ и позавтракав в компании лейтенанта Ухуры и энсина Чехова, он отправился на мостик, намереваясь при первой же возможности обсудить свои смутные предчувствия со Споком. Но не тут-то было. Всю смену вулканец проторчал у своей научной станции, не поворачиваясь без лишнего повода, и реагировал только на прямые вопросы капитана, требующие такого же прямого ответа.  
  
Минут за двадцать до пересменки у Кирка сдали нервы, и он подошел к старшему помощнику сам.  
  
— Какие-то проблемы, мистер Спок? Вы уже часа полтора не отводите глаз от мониторов.  
  
— Один час и двадцать шесть минут, — поправил его вулканец, продолжая неотрывно изучать показатели на экране. — Все в порядке, сэр. Два часа назад сенсоры уловили следы ионного шторма, зарегистрированного на расстоянии двух целых одной десятой световых лет от нашего маршрута, и я хочу убедиться, что мы не попадем в зону возмущения. С таким числом больных на корабле было бы неразумно подвергнуть корабль даже незначительной вибрации.  
  
— Логично, как и всегда, мистер Спок, — капитан широко улыбнулся и хлопнул друга по плечу, собираясь предложить вечернюю партию в шахматы.  
  
Спок вздрогнул и даже, кажется, слегка побледнел. Что за черт?  
  
— Вы здоровы? — быстро спросил Кирк. — Может быть, эпидемия все-таки не…  
  
— Вулканцы иммунны к ригеллианской лихорадке, о чем я проинформировал вас еще вчера, — с достоинством сообщил Спок, так и не отвернувшись от монитора. Кирк забеспокоился всерьез, но виду решил не подавать.  
  
— Разумеется. Как я мог забыть? — он тоже наклонился к монитору, оказавшись так близко к вулканцу, что ощутил тепло его тела. Спок едва заметно отодвинулся. — Не вижу ни малейших признаков ионного шторма, мистер Спок.  
  
— Так и есть, капитан, — с явной неохотой отозвался вулканец и выпрямился. — Мы его миновали, угроза столкновения снизилась до приемлемых нуля целых двух сотых процента.  
  
— Всего-то? — Кирк хмыкнул. Даже для Спока это звучало как паранойя. — Ну и отлично. Рабочий день закончится через пару минут. Как насчет партии в шахматы?  
  
— Не сегодня, сэр, извините. Меня ждут неотложные дела в лаборатории, — Спок наконец-то взглянул на собеседника, и у Кирка сердце ухнуло куда-то в район желудка. Вулканец, казалось, ждал от него удара. Если не хука слева, то, по меньшей мере, оскорбления.  
  
— Спок, я…  
  
Сигнал возвестил окончание альфа-смены, и старший помощник, подхватив подмышку падд со скачанными данными, удалился с мостика с такой скоростью, словно пытался скрыться от раненого сейлата. Хм…  
  
Вернувшись в свою каюту, Кирк, даже не переодевшись, сразу нажал на кнопку интеркома.  
  
— Боунз, ты у себя? Мне нужно с тобой пого…  
  
— Ты в своем уме, Джим? У меня тут двадцать три пациента, у двенадцати из которых жар, у шестерых сыпь, двое демонстрируют признаки анемии…  
  
— В чем дело? Риталин не работает?  
  
— Работает, — вздохнул доктор, не желая признавать поражение. — Это нормальная реакция на препарат. Симптомы должны исчезнуть в течение двух-трех часов.  
  
— Тогда почему ты бушуешь?  
  
— Потому что я врач, черт тебя подери, и должен быть готовым к любому повороту событий. Как только пациенты придут в себя в достаточной мере, я сразу же…  
  
— Ты сразу же составишь отчет о вчерашней миссии, отправишь его на мой компьютер и только потом зайдешь ко мне. Прихватив бутылку лучшего бренди из твоих запасов, — Кирк улыбнулся самому себе. Если Маккой вот так фонтанирует, значит, мир стоит на месте. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Сбросив сапоги, он устроился с ногами на койке и открыл книгу, собираясь расслабиться.  
  


***

  
  
Вздохнув еще раз и пригладив растрепавшиеся волосы, Кирк поднялся с койки и сел за монитор, намереваясь внимательно перечитать отчет старшего помощника о миссии на Холберг 917-Джи. К этому моменту он уже дважды просмотрел сухое и по-вулкански точное изложение фактов, но что-то не давало ему покоя. Словно между строк была какая-то недосказанность, словно что-то скрывалось от его внимательного взора за четким перечислением произошедших событий. Подозревать Спока в утаивании информации было, конечно, верхом идиотизма… и все же, почему вулканец шарахается от него весь день, как от огня?  
  
Он только собирался открыть сохраненную копию, как на экране всплыл значок входящего сообщения. Отчет Маккоя. Открывая письмо, Кирк шумно выдохнул: раз у доктора руки наконец-то дошли до нелюбимой бумажной работы, значит, все заболевшие ребята пошли на поправку. Это не могло не радовать.  
  
_Звездная дата 5843.7…  
…три члена экипажа умерли, еще двадцать три больны ригеллианской лихорадкой. Чтобы побороть болезнь, медицинской службе корабля нужен в большом количестве риталин — единственное известное лекарство…  
…сенсоры обнаружили запасы риталина на маленькой планете системы Омеги, на которую незамедлительно отправилась группа высадки в составе трех членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз»…_  
  
Кирк внимательно всматривался в строки, пытаясь понять, испытывает ли при чтении этой версии событий те же ощущения, что от отчета старшего помощника.  
  
_…в результате чего капитан Кирк предложил вышеуказанному женоподобному андроиду подняться на «Энтерпрайз»…_  
  
Точность описаний не уступала формулировкам вулканца. Дойдя до последней страницы, Кирк уже решил было, что у него на фоне усталости и стресса разыгралось воображение, и тут…  
  
_…тем самым вызвав предполагаемый отказ работы систем из-за так называемых противоречивых чувств к капитану Кирку и мистеру Флинту, которого андроид воспринимала как наставника или, скорее, как отца…_  
  
Что за чертовщина? Кирк отлично помнил, как «погибла» Рейна. Она была шокирована, узнав, что не является человеком, в ее глазах появились слезы, а потом… потом она, кажется, просто упала. Спок ведь все объяснил — и тогда, на месте, и в своем отчете. Он рапортовал, что она не приспособилась к испытываемым человеческим эмоциям, и из-за их усиления было прекращено функционирование ее систем жизнеобеспечения. Когда Спок говорил об эмоциях, он безо всякого сомнения имел в виду удивление, горе, страх, быть может, обиду и разочарование. Разве не так?  
  
Кирк сдавил пальцами виски. Взлохматил волосы. Пощелкал пальцами. Что-то не складывалось. Чувства к капитану Кирку? Чувства к Флинту? Он не помнил ни о каких чувствах, но, если копнуть глубже, он вообще практически не помнил, что говорил о чем-то с Рейной, а это было маловероятно. Как минимум, потому, что девушка была красива, а он почти до самого конца считал ее человеком. Это было странно, это нервировало и слегка пугало.  
  
— Боунз! — заорал он, раздраженно стукнув по кнопке интеркома.  
  
— Ты рехнулся, Джим? Я уже к тебе собираюсь, чего ты орешь? Просто выбираю из своих запасов лучший…  
  
— Не надо. Я сейчас сам к тебе спущусь.  
  
Отключив связь, Кирк пулей вылетел из каюты и понесся к турболифту, не заботясь о том, что кто-то может стать свидетелем столь недостойного поведения капитана корабля.  
  
Кто-то из них троих врет, и его задача это выяснить. Спок? Боунз? Его собственная память? Последнее пугало до чертиков. Если память начала его подводить, то в скором времени он лишится «Энтерпрайз», и он совсем не уверен, что сумеет с этим справиться…  
  


***

  
  
— Рассказывай, — приказал Кирк, усаживаясь за стол напротив доктора и пристально вглядываясь в его честные голубые глаза.  
  
— Что? — Маккой был действительно озадачен, и это, пожалуй, говорило в его пользу.  
  
— Все! — выпалил Кирк. Потом понял, что так они далеко не продвинутся, и постарался взять себя в руки. — Все, начиная с того момента, как мы попали в убежище Флинта, и заканчивая тем, как я лег спать в своей каюте. Если ты, конечно, был тому свидетелем.  
  
— Джим, какого лешего с тобой происходит? Я все достаточно подробно описал в отчете, и потом ты сам…  
  
— Мне нужны не формальные описания из отчета, мне нужен самый обычный человеческий рассказ. Можно в двух словах, но эти слова должны быть ключевыми.  
  
— Джим, я действительно ни черта не понимаю! Это какая-то шутка, которая до меня не доходит? Как будто ты сам…  
  
— Боунз! — практически заорал Кирк, и доктор примирительно поднял руку.  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Если тебе так надо… Ну, в двух словах — так в двух словах, — доктор помолчал, затем демонстративно закатил глаза и только потом приступил к рассказу. — Больные члены экипажа. Ригеллианская лихорадка. Трое погибших. Высадились на планету. Попали в дом к Флинту, который впоследствии оказался не совсем Флинтом. Вместо того, чтобы просто поделиться с нами риталином, он потащил нас к себе в гости, познакомил со своей воспитанницей, впоследствии тоже оказавшейся не совсем воспитанницей, а скорее, очередным научным проектом. О чем мы, разумеется, даже не догадывались, иначе ты бы на нее не запал. И что, как показала практика, не помешало ей в тебя влюбиться… Слава всем святым, что ты оправился куда быстрее, чем я полагал будет возможным. Короче, после того как ей пришлось делать выбор между тобой и опекуном…  
  
— Стой, — чуть ли не шепотом оборвал его капитан. По коже пошли мурашки. — Дальше я понял.  
  
— Еще что-то, Джим? — с подозрением поинтересовался Маккой, поигрывая стилусом.  
  
— Да, Боунз. Я прошу тебя в частном порядке провести анализ работы моего мозга. А если еще конкретнее, то тех его зон, которые ответственны за память. Как там называют ту, которая сохраняет вчерашние события? Краткосрочная? Или это уже долговременная?  
  
Проигнорировав последний вопрос, доктор привстал в кресле, озабоченно вглядываясь Кирку в лицо.  
  
— Ты что, действительно ничего не помнишь?  
  
— Помню. Все. Каждый нюанс интерьера, звука и запаха. Вот только то, что я «запал», как ты выразился, на Рейну, как и она на меня, для меня полнейшая новость, — Кирк даже не злился. На него навалился леденящий ужас. Чтобы скрыть дрожь в руках, капитан спрятал их под стол. Он бы попросил у Маккоя стакан бренди, но был уверен, что алкоголь может отразиться на результатах тестов, которые он только что попросил провести.  
  
— Понятно, — протянул Маккой и нахмурился. Потом рывком поднялся со своего места. — Джим, как ты сам понимаешь, лазарет битком набит. Не против, если я проведу осмотр прямо здесь?  
  
— Каким образом? — Кирку было в общем-то все равно — пусть хоть в душевой проводит, или в спортзале, если это возможно. Но эти праздные расспросы позволяли отвлечься от дурных предчувствий.  
  
— Сейчас прикачу прибор — он мобильный. А сам тест можно проводить и сидя, — объяснил доктор уже из дверного проема. Секунду спустя Кирк остался в одиночестве.  
  
Строго запретив себе думать о свалившихся на него бедах, пока пищи для размышлений все равно недостаточно, он поднялся и принялся бродить по офису главного врача, изучая выставленные в застекленных витринах музейные экспонаты из личной коллекции Маккоя — скальпели, зажимы, системы для капельниц, интубации и прочие жуткие орудия пыток. До чего же сложно, наверное, было работать врачом пару веков назад…  
  
Звук открывшейся двери раздался минут через пятнадцать — как раз когда Кирк от нечего делать вчитывался в запаянные в неопласт страницы из медицинского журнала за две тысячи шестнадцатый год. Одна из опубликованных в этом номере статей повествовала о потрясающем для того времени достижении российских врачей – открытии гена, ответственного за предрасположенность человека к инфаркту миокарда. Нужно будет потом сказать Маккою, чтобы убрал этот журнал куда подальше — не дай бог Чехов увидит.  
  
— Принес все что нужно, Боунз? — поинтересовался он, не отрываясь от статьи. Доктор все равно еще минут двадцать потратит на настройку прибора.  
  
— Принес, принес, — довольно хмыкнул Маккой, и Кирк резко развернулся на каблуках. Как доктор может веселиться, когда его капитан на глазах теряет рассудок?  
  
Перед ним стоял не Маккой, а совершенно растерянный Спок. Ну, настолько, насколько растерянным может быть вулканец.  
  
— Я не понимаю, доктор, — проговорил старший помощник, не отрывая при этом взгляда от изумленного таким поворотом Кирка. — Вы сказали, вам нужна консультация касательно одного крайне сложного медицинского случая. Где пациент?  
  
— Именно так, Спок, и пациент прямо перед тобой, — отозвался Маккой еще более довольным тоном. — Джим обратился ко мне как к врачу, но я, к сожалению, а может, и к счастью, ни черта не пониманию в вашем вулканском шаманстве, и, значит, не в состоянии оказать капитану квалифицированную помощь.  
  
— Я не понимаю, док… — начал было Спок, но Маккой резко оборвал его на полуслове.  
  
— Все ты отлично понимаешь, чтоб тебя собаки съели! — от веселья Маккоя не осталось и следа. — Все, меня ждут не дождутся настоящие пациенты. Я немедленно закрываю эту дверь и предоставляю тебе самому разгребать все, что ты наворотил. Засим прощайте, — рявкнул доктор и исчез в коридоре. Затем раздался писк, свидетельствующий о том, что он замкнул свой офис личным кодом доступа, который обойти может только капитан.  
  
_Теперь Споку отсюда не вырваться_ , — отвлеченно подумал Кирк и шагнул ближе к вулканцу.  
  
— Спок. Что именно Боунз сейчас имел в виду?  
  
Вулканец вздохнул.  
  
— Я прошу вас присесть, капитан.  
  
Капитан? Спок сто лет не обращался так к нему, когда они оставались наедине. Но спорить не было ни смысла, ни желания, и Джим со вздохом опустился в не так давно покинутое кресло. Дурное предчувствие крепло с каждой секундой.  
  
— Я слушаю.  
  
— Сэр, — Спок переступил с ноги на ногу, и Кирк снова ощутил приступ паники. Что бы там ни произошло, это выбило Спока из колеи, а значит заведомо не нормально. — Как я понимаю, вы обнаружили у себя некоторые проблемы с памятью. Я должен принести свои извинения.  
  
— Извинения? За что? — Кирк постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал спокойно, но вышло как-то хреново.  
  
Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, словно готовясь к прыжку в ледяную воду.  
  
— На работу гиппокампальной формации вашего головного мозга было оказано незначительное постороннее воздействие. В связи с этим произошла блокировка перехода ряда накопленной вами информации из разряда памяти на недавние события в долговременную память.  
  
Кирк помолчал секунд пять, с трудом переваривая услышанное.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то влез мне в голову и стер воспоминания? Кто мог на такое пойти, да и зачем?  
  
— Я.  
  
— Ты? — Кирк ошеломленно уставился на вулканца. Если бы тот сейчас с размаху дал ему пощечину, он удивился бы куда меньше. — Объяснитесь, мистер Спок.  
  
— Вчера группа высадки в поисках риталина спустилась на планету Холберг 917-Джи системы Омеги, где вы познакомились с молодой женщиной, впоследствии оказавшейся андроидом необычайно сложной конструкции…  
  
— Рейна, верно. Это мне известно, Спок. Вот только я не могу вспомнить, что испытывал к ней какие-то чувства, а доктор указал этот факт в отчете.  
  
— Доктор. Ну, разумеется, — холодно произнес Спок. — После того… — Спок помолчал, тщательно подбирая слова, — после того, как все закончилось, вы горевали по ней и сказали, что хотели бы все забыть. Я удалил ваши воспоминания.  
  
— Да любой человек сказал бы такое в подобной ситуации! — в запале отозвался Кирк. — Но это не значит, что я _действительно_ хотел, чтобы ты покопался в моей голове, Спок! Как ты мог решиться на такое? Не кто-нибудь, а именно ты, Спок!  
  
— Я стремился избавить вас от боли, — вулканец смотрел прямо перед собой и казался абсолютно спокойным. Только маленькая жилка отчаянно пульсировала у него на виске.  
  
Капитан обессиленно откинулся в кресле, закрыл глаза и обхватил плечи руками. Что-то надломилось в нем от последних слов Спока. Ярость испарялась так же стремительно, как воздух выходит из проткнутого воздушного шарика.  
  
— Уходи, Спок. Я прошу тебя, просто уходи, — Кирк потер лицо руками и нервно сглотнул. — Компьютер, разблокировать двери кабинета главного врача «Энтерпрайз». Капитанский код доступа.  
  
— Двери кабинета главного врача «Энтерпрайз» разблокированы, — пропел мелодичный голос.  
  
— Я еще раз прошу прощения. Мне нет оправдания, — мертвым голосом произнес Спок и быстро покинул помещение.  
  
Ровно через пять секунд на его месте, словно из-под земли, возник Маккой. Разумеется, подслушивал. Разумеется, из самых лучших побуждений. Ругаться сил не было.  
  
— Ты знал, Боунз? — тихо спросил Кирк, не открывая глаз.  
  
— Нет. Но догадался, как только ты рассказал мне о потере памяти. Видишь ли, в чем тут еще дело, — он помолчал. — Мне кажется, я частично подтолкнул остроухого демона к такому поступку.  
  
— Каким образом? — Кирк выпрямился и уставился на друга во все глаза.  
  
— Ну… тебе действительно было чертовски плохо. И я… я сказал ему, что ему все равно никогда не понять твоих чувств, потому что он не знает, что такое любовь. Что единственный выход для тебя теперь — все забыть. Я практически вынудил его это сделать. Я оставил его одного, меня ждали пациенты, а потом… прости, Джим, я как-то больше не вспоминал о нашем разговоре. С утра ты был в полном порядке, и я подумал, что твое вчерашнее состояние стало результатом накопленного стресса, вот и все. Мне жаль, что я ни черта не понял.  
  
— И что бы ты сделал, если бы понял? — горько усмехнулся Кирк. — Любовь, как же. Спок не знает, что такое любовь, а я знаю? Может быть, знал вчера вечером, а может, и нет. Никто теперь мне этого не скажет, доктор. Вы ведь, увы, не владеете «вулканским шаманством», а Спока я сейчас ни о чем спрашивать не хочу.  
  
— Постой. Ты же не вышвырнешь его с «Энтерпрайз»?  
  
— Что? Нет, — Кирк покачал головой. — Нет, конечно. Он нужен кораблю. И мне он… мне он тоже нужен, — он вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками. Вместе с яростью постепенно уходило и раздражение. Осталась только жгучая обида. Но кто знает, как поступил бы он сам, если бы оказался на месте Спока и обладал возможностями Спока? Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк всегда плевать хотел на правила и моральные принципы, не так ли? — В любом случае, просто оставить Спока в покое и самому ничего не помнить — не выход.  
  
— Так пойди к нему и попроси, я не знаю, вкрутить эти воспоминания на свое место, — пожал плечами доктор.  
  
— Считаешь, это возможно? — оживился капитан и резво вскочил на ноги. — А если и правда… то тогда… — он принялся взволнованно мерить шагами кабинет Маккоя. Пять шагов вперед, пять назад. Два влево и обратно. — Я не знаю, Боунз.  
  
— Не знаешь, хочешь ли вспоминать? — криво усмехнулся доктор. — Думаешь теперь, что зеленокровый компьютер, возможно, поступил правильно?  
  
— Нет, конечно, — Кирк и правда думал именно об этом, но озвученная доктором, эта мысль показалась ему чудовищно малодушной. — Даже если мне и было больно, он все равно не имел никакого права так со мной поступать. Это моя боль, не его.  
  
— Не уверен, — едва слышно пробормотал Маккой, и Кирк резко обернулся.  
  
— Что ты сказал?  
  
— Поговори с ним спокойно, Джим. Ты ведь понимаешь, что он закрылся в своей раскаленной пещере и, пытаясь делать вид, что медитирует, пожирает себя изнутри.  
  
Кирк кивнул. Это он понимал отлично.  
  
Окинув задумавшегося Маккоя внимательным взглядом, он вздохнул и быстрым шагом покинул помещение.  
  


***

  
  
— Спок, это я, — позвал Кирк, надавив кнопку вызова у двери каюты старшего помощника. — Мы должны поговорить обо всем спокойно.  
  
Если вулканец не откроет, придется снова пользоваться личным кодом доступа. Так или иначе, он пробьется сквозь выстроенную им нерушимую броню.  
  
— Капитан, — дверь открылась в то же мгновение. Избегая прямого взгляда Кирка, Спок отступил в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.  
  
— Я все еще зол, — на всякий случай сообщил Кирк.  
  
— Я понимаю. Завтра же я напишу заявление на перевод.  
  
— И только напрасно потратишь свое драгоценное время, потому что никто его не подпишет, — Кирк замер посреди каюты, не зная, что лучше: сесть на кушетку или остаться стоять. — Я пришел не за этим.  
  
— Чем я могу вам помочь, сэр? — бесстрастно и абсолютно спокойно поинтересовался Спок. Чертова вулканская выдержка. Кирк бы предпочел увидеть на лице друга искреннее раскаяние, обеспокоенность, а не восхитительное умение держать себя в руках. Мечтать не вредно, да.  
  
— Я хочу свои воспоминания обратно. И свою боль тоже, — решительно произнес Кирк.  
  
— Это невозможно, капитан. Ваших воспоминаний больше не существует. То, что я сделал, крайне бестактно, и мне нет прощения, но если бы я сохранил ваши воспоминания для себя, то меня стоило бы незамедлительно отправить под трибунал.  
  
О таком раскладе Кирк не подумал.  
  
— Эм… — замялся он, не представляя, что говорить дальше, и тут его осенило. — Тогда я хочу твои воспоминания.  
  
— Что? — самообладание Спока дало трещину, и он вздрогнул, не сумев справиться с удивлением.  
  
— А что такого? Ты был всему свидетелем, ты видел, что происходило со мной и с Рейной. Пусть мне не суждено больше испытать этих чувств самому, но я должен хотя бы быть в курсе. Я не знаю другого способа исправить то, что ты натворил.  
  
Спок задумался. На его всегда спокойном лице отразилась явная мука, и Кирк даже подумал о том, чтобы пойти на попятную. Может, для вулканца копание в голове — больший стресс, чем для человека?  
  
— Я согласен. Это единственный логичный выход из сложившейся ситуации.  
  
Казалось, Споку только что сообщили, что он неизлечимо болен, что у него больше нет никаких шансов.  
  
— Спок, я не требую…  
  
— Подойдите ко мне, капитан.  
  
Спок выставил вперед руку, знакомо растопырил пальцы, и у Кирка заныло под ложечкой. Он не раз уже принимал участие в этом действе, у него не было повода бояться или сомневаться в добрых намерениях друга. Даже после того, что он сотворил с ним вчера вечером. И все же… Было такое ощущение, что они проходят какую-то точку невозврата. Что после этого мелдинга ничего не будет как прежде. Но капитан всегда был игроком, а потому решительно шагнул вперед.  
  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям, — слова шелестели, словно сухая листва на ветру. Кирк был уверен, что Споку не требуется подготовка для того, чтобы соединить их сознания — ведь он делал это столько раз. Наверное, он просто пытается успокоиться.  
  
А потом перед глазами все поплыло, и его затянуло в водоворот образов, звуков и запахов. На краю сознания красным золотом полыхал вулканский рассвет, откуда-то доносился аромат свежескошенной травы и шум Тихого океана, каким он бывает зимой в Сан-Франциско. Кирка пробрала дрожь, но потом от пальцев, прижавшихся к его виску, стало разливаться удивительное тепло, казалось, они вплавляются в его кожу, растворяются — и вот он уже не может разобрать, где его тело, а где тело Спока, где его мысли, а где… Не было каюты, не было корабля, не было бескрайнего черного космоса вокруг, вообще не было привычной реальности — только этот умиротворяющий поток, медленно несущий его куда-то вдаль, укачивающий на своих волнах, проникающий прямо под кожу, пускающий почти детское счастье по венам… Хотелось обнять Спока, но обнимать было нечем, они оба были ничем, и они оба были всем.  
  
Туман неожиданно рассеивается, течение пропадает, и капитан видит Рейну, видит себя самого. Переплетенные руки, горящие глаза, неприкрытое обоюдное желание. Кажется, это счастливый образ, но он отчего-то причиняет боль. _Это моя боль_ , — вспоминает он свои недавние слова, и тут же понимает, что нет, не его вовсе — это боль Спока, чьими глазами он смотрит во вчерашний день, вновь переживает его злосчастные события. Признания, слезы, смерть — и боль усиливается. Не ревность — боль. За нее, за него…  
  
_Жалкое было зрелище, правда?_ — снова звучит, словно через вату, его голос, его горе, и боль становится невыносимой. Краем сознания Кирк понимает, что, кажется, стонет, а может, плачет. _Если бы я мог забыть_. Боль сковывает конечности, заставляет сердце пропускать удары. Спи, завтра будет новый день.  
  
_Экстаз, страдание, нарушение правил, отчаянный риск. Славные падения и славные победы_ , — вмешивается новый голос, и боль уже пульсирует в затылке, шумит в ушах. — _Вы не узнаете этого просто потому, что в вашей книге нет слова «любовь»_ , — боль выжигает нервные окончания, парализует дыхание. — _Надеюсь, он сможет ее забыть…_  
  
И все кончается. Кирк понимает, что до сих пор стоит на ногах только потому, что его заботливо поддерживают руки Спока. Понимает, что по его лицу текут слезы. А потом он поднимает голову, смотрит Споку в глаза и осознает, что видел куда больше, чем Спок хотел ему показать.  
  
_Я практически вынудил его это сделать_ , — эхом прозвучал у него в голове голос Маккоя. О да, доктор. Вы. Ну, конечно.  
  
— Спок? — шепотом позвал Кирк, и вулканец его отпустил. Отошел к стене и, отвернувшись, принялся старательно разглядывать книжные полки.  
  
— Вы узнали все, что хотели, капитан? — каким-то механическим голосом поинтересовался он. — Теперь, полагаю, вы согласитесь подписать мое заявление о переводе?  
  
Кирк не шевелился. Недавно он считал, что это Спок… именно Спок все испортил. Теперь он понимал, что, быть может, испортил все сам. Казалось, он в беспроигрышной ситуации, он поставил на черное, он поставил на красное. А выпало зеро.  
  
Он посмотрел на настенный хронометр и вдруг пожалел, что тот не тикает, как антикварные часы в доме у его матери. Слишком тихо. Слишком страшно.  
  
— Нет, Спок, не соглашусь. Ничего не изменилось. Потому что я не узнал ничего нового.  
  
Он подошел к дверям и нажал на кнопку. Двери услужливо распахнулись с тихим шелестом. _Мой разум к твоему разуму_. Словно сухая листва на ветру. Словно легкие шаги или страницы старой книги.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, коммандер. Завтра будет новый день. 


End file.
